


With the Utmost Care

by Chika_Ann



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Chocobos, Dancer Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Dancing, Elezen (Final Fantasy XIV), Endurance - Freeform, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fucking Cold, Gen, Hot Chocolate, Loss, Magic, Moogle(s) (Final Fantasy), Muscle, One Shot, Original Character(s), Smut, Teasing, Training, Viera (Final Fantasy), Viera Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Warrior of Light - Freeform, White Mage Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Winter, bastard son, compliments, flirt, honeyed words, playful, playthrough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:49:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chika_Ann/pseuds/Chika_Ann
Summary: Rafela is a proud viera who stumbled in to a much larger position than she meant to when she started her journey as an adventurer. Now she's known as the Warrior of Light and fights primals in her free time.I started playing FFXIV with friends and fell for some of the characters. Here is where I'll put some one-shots and multi-chapter shots I did of my WoL, Rafela and her friends! I'll mark each chapter if they're R18+ (Which most of them will be) along with shots with multiple parts.I found someone who translated the Japanese dialog and fell in love with the dialog that Haurchefant had in Japanese so I'll including some of that dialog. <3
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Original Female Character(s), Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. The Rabbit and The Dragon (R18+)

Rafela raised her chin as the guards opened the doors to the small keep in front of her, revealing a large room with a long table sitting in the middle, just beyond that was a large oak desk, a silver haired man sitting behind it with two guards on either side of him. Her deep green eyes scanned the room noting the men that stood around the room as if they were waiting for something to happen. She looked over at the man behind the desk, her large rabbit like ears twitching as he waved her to come closer.

“By that attire, you must be an adventurer.” The man behind the large desk slowly stood. Rafela was a Viera, they were known for their height, but she was a runt compared to her sisters. Most men didn’t make her look up, but this man with his silver blue hair and soft blue eyes had her casting a look upwards. He raised a brow as he crossed his arms, his voice soft as he spoke to himself, though not soft enough that Rafela couldn’t hear him. “during your stay here, the skills and knowledge that you possess will surely… yes, splendid… positively splendid… hah, how tempting… such a well-trained body…”

Rafela tipped her chin up as she crossed her arms beneath her chest, a brow raised at him. “Well-trained indeed. Endurance and concentration are very important to a mage.” She grinned when a soft pink blush dusted the cheeks before her, he hadn’t meant for her to hear him. “I have a feeling that I might enjoy my stay in this cold wasteland, my Lord. You’re Lord Haurchefant, yes?”

“That is my name. Now, beautiful Viera, state your business, before we are both distracted. Hm?” The lord laughed softly as he took his seat again, watching her with a steady gaze. “You may be at ease; I am not one to stand on formalities.”

Rafela straightened up, rolling her shoulders back as she carefully placed a letter on his desk. She crossed her hands behind her back, patiently waiting while he read the letter. She lifted her chin again when he looked up at her. He thrummed his fingers on the desk, frowning at the letter. “If there is any justice in this world, these words will receive no serious consideration.” He sighed and stood, pacing a few steps before looking to the Viera adventurer once more. “It is inconceivable. The letter made mention of a pressing matter for which you required assistance. What might that be?”

“My comrades and I are in search of an airship. The Enterprise. I was told it flew over this way some years ago.”

“Hm… that was before the Calamity five years ago. I fear it may prove difficult to find any eyewitnesses to these events. Ishgard did not participate in the Battle of Carteneau, we were embroiled in our own internal conflicts at that time.” Haurchefant put his hand to his chin, brows knitting together as he thought out loud. “Never the less.” He made a sweeping motion with his hand, motioning to Rafela. “I will make inquiries on your behalf. In the meantime, please enjoy the hospitality of Dragonhead. I will see that you are afforded every courtesy as a guest of House Fortemps.”

“Thank you, my Lord.” Rafela gave a deep bow, a hand on her chest. She backed up a step, pausing when she saw a question forming on the lords lips.

“I… apologize, I didn’t get your name. It’s rather rude to call you adventurer or Viera.”

“Oh, it’s Rafela. Rafela Delacroix, my Lord.” She bowed once more, giving him a soft smile.

“Rafela.” Haurchefant returned with a small nod. “That has a certain… ring to it.” He put his hands on his hips and sighed. “It may be some time before I receive any news of your inquiries. While I wait, would you indulge me in a small favor? You seem to have a prowess in the ways of war. Would you share that knowledge with our knights, so that they might be better prepared when the next Dravanian Horde strikes?”

“It would be my pleasure, my Lord.” Rafela turned and trotted out, casting a glance back at Haurchefant, her heart starting to race when she saw the look in his eyes. She had a soft spot for a man in the Scions, Thancred, but this man that she had just met… he was treating her with such excitement and respect, something she hadn’t received yet in this cold landscape.

Rafela stared at the three knights that stood before her, they looked nervous as they faced her. She rolled her shoulders, trying to ignore the bite from the cold wind seeping into her armor. She was ill fitted for this bitter snow. “You may all come at me at once, perhaps I can help teach you how to take down a strong mage.” She grinned as the smaller of the three males ran at her, his sword swinging down towards her. She lashed out, a spell leaving her lips quickly as magic gathered on her fingertips.

The spell hit the knight and he fell to the ground in a heap, a loud snore leaving him. “Worry not for your friend, he only sleeps.” Rafela pulled her staff out, swinging it around as she readied another spell.

Haurchefant watched from the battlements, his eyes following the way she twirled her staff. Magic spilled from her soft lips, though the Lord was too far away to hear just what spells she was casting. He grinned more; she was making a game out of this. Using the knight, she had bewitched as a hostage that the other two had to save. He leaned forward, hands gripping the cold stone that kept him from spilling over the edge. “Have you ever seen such beauty and grace on the field, Corentiaux?” He glanced to the blonde elezen next to him.

The knight standing next to Haurchefant smiled at his lord. “She seems to have lit a fire inside of you, my Lord. I didn’t think you were one for love at first sight. Perhaps we should have her walk by again.”

“That would only drive me mad, Corentiaux. Gods… just watch her make fools of our men.”

Corentiaux turned his attention to the spar down below, the mage swung her staff like a club, easily taking out the bigger of the three newbies before bringing the last to his knees with a well-timed spell. “Shall we return before she comes back?”

Haurchefant leaned back in his chair as Rafela entered the room again, he kept replaying her spar with his men. Imagining the sounds of her soft voice as those spells sang from her throat. He rubbed his face, trying to wipe away the excitement with no luck. “Haah… absolutely irresistible… your hot breath mingling with that of my knights… splendid…” He mumbled to himself, freezing when he felt a breath stir his bangs. He risked looking up from his hands, his chest tightening when Rafela was standing in front of him, her tanned skin still glowing with a thin sheen of sweat from her spar. He loved watching spars and battles, enjoyed seeing the way people worked themselves. But having seen Rafela in that spar… he wished there was a way to replay that memory on repeat for the rest of his life.

Rafela placed her hands on the edge of the desk, leaning over the paperwork that lay between them. “Lord Haurchefant, you seem as if you’d rather my breath mingle with yours.” Her voice was quiet as her words lingered in the air between them. She watched those beautiful blue irises swirl with something new. Something that made her feel like she was about to be devoured if she wasn’t careful.

The Lord of Camp Dragonhead smirked as Rafela bit her lip and shifted her legs. “Does battle… excite you, adventurer?” He leaned forward, elbows resting on the dark oak desk. His smirk grew as he studied her, she was both excited and nervous about the feelings stirring within her. Should she be a good warrior and keep things cordial between them? Or should she give in to her desires and throw caution to the wind? “What I would give to see you dance like that in every battle, Rafela.” He reached out, his finger brushing the sharp line of her jaw. “Nothing like getting your blood pumping and adrenaline racing through you-“ His eyes gleamed when she turned her head ever so slightly, a nip catching his fingertip.

Rafela let out an airy moan as Haurchefant pinned her to the wall, her core trembled as his mouth moved along her neck, nipping and sucking as he moved down towards her collarbone. He had led her to a room in a separate area of the keep, his private chambers. She had never found herself _wanting_ someone in such ways. All he had done was made a few comments under his breath and showed her a kindness. Perhaps the cold was getting to her head as she cupped his face, pulling him into a hungry kiss. Their tongues danced as she wrapped one leg around his hips, a moan caught between them as his hands explored her soft thigh. “Lord Haurchefant-“

Haurchefant panted as he put his forehead to hers, her panting breaths mixing with his as he kept his hands braced on the wall on either side of her. “You haven’t bewitched me, have you? I’ve never… felt this way before. To be honest, I feel like a madman-“ He blinked in bewilderment when Rafela put a finger to his lips.

“I’ve only bewitched you… if you’ve done the same to me. I’ve yet to meet a man that could make my heart race with a single look.” She moved her hands to the first clasp on his armor, forcing herself to move slowly as each piece fell to the ground. She licked her lips, letting the excitement linger in her eyes as she undressed him. Her fingers made quick work of the gloves that kept him from truly feeling her. “I certainly wasn’t expecting this level of hospitality when you extended it towards me.” Rafela tipped her chin, nipping at his collarbone as she exposed his skin.

Haurchefant closed his eyes, sighing softly when her lips touched his skin. “Perhaps we’re both just crazy.” He laughed, but she cut it off with a bite to his hip. His nails scraped against the stone wall as he hung his head, watching as she moved lower and lower until she was working on the cloth pants he wore beneath his armor. “Rafela… we’ve only just met and-“

“And yet I want you to devour me whole, my Lord.” Rafela ran her fingers over the front of his pants, cupping the bulging desire seated there. Her skin crawled at the hungry moan that left the man that hovered over her. She pulled on the ties that kept his pants firmly around his hips, unable to help herself as she licked her lips as she wrapped her cold fingers around his member, earning herself another groan.

Haurchefant watched as the Viera adventurer wrapped her lips around the head of his cock. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of her mouth on him. “Gods…” He dropped his hand and cupped the back of her head, his fingers tangling into the soft caramel hair of hers. He moved his hand, pulling her head back from her current focus. “This is hardly fair, you know. I’m quite underdressed.” He teased, grinning when she looked up and met his gaze.

Rafela slowly stood, using only the battle-hardened muscles in her legs to lift herself. She began working on her own armor, tossing her wrist cuffs to the side before kicking her boots off. Her eyes followed the elezen as he retreated to the overly large bed, beckoning her over with a curl of his finger. Her gaze dropped, drinking him in as he walked away from her. She moved over to him, unlacing the robes that clung to her body as she walked.

Haurchefant flopped back on the bed, keeping himself propped up on his elbows as he watched her armor and robes fall from her frame. He held a hand up so his fingers could graze her strong hips. “You move with such grace…” He sat up once more, his hands eagerly touching her, feeling the warmth of her body as he caught a breast with his mouth. His hands moved to cup her ass as she climbed onto the bed, straddling him. He let out a groan when he felt the heat of her core grinding against his cock. “Rafela…”

Rafela shifted her hips, using a hand to guide him into her womb. She trembled when a shudder went through the man beneath her. She moved her hips slow at first, her stomach knotting up when Haurchefant fell back, hands tight on her hips. “Is something wrong, my Lord?”

“I thought you’d be one for foreplay, if I’m being honest.” The elezen grinned up at her, his eyes fluttering when she pulled up, only to slam her hips back down. His fingers dug into the soft skin of her ass when she slammed down, almost taking him all in. “By the Gods…” He pushed his hips up, causing an erotic moan to leave the woman on him as his cock pressed against the tight walls that threatened to suffocate him. He sat up, bucking his hips in cruel thrusts that had her melting against him. “You don’t seem like the type to go slow, either.”

Rafela’s eyes locked with his, her hunger raising to meet his as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She pushed her hips down, moaning for him as he stretched her womb. “Mmm… Haurchefant, are you not wanting to testing my endurance?” Her lips collided with his as he rolled them over, pinning her to the plush bed. She let out a whimper when he pulled up, sitting on his knees. “Haurchefant?”

Haurchefant grinned as he pulled her legs up to his shoulders, one arm wrapping around her thighs while the other slid down, his thumb brushing her swollen clit. “You’ll have to forgive me, that’s a test I might have to save for later.” He nipped at her knee before thrusting his hips, driving his cock back into her sheath. “A perfect fit, if I were to say so.” His eyes drank in the way her back arched, a pleasured noise leaving him when her nails bit into his thighs.

His thumb circled the sensitive bud of her clit as he picked up the pace of his thrusts, her moans a wonderful song that echoed in his bedchambers. He pressed his face against her leg, enjoying the way she bent and arched in pleasure, a thin sheen of sweat gathering on her skin as she bucked her hips to match the hungry thrusts of his. He let out a groan when the muscles of her womb started to tighten on his cock. “I thought you said endurance was important to you mages.”

Rafela’s lips trembled as she tried to form a sentence, but it wouldn’t get past the moans that Haurchefant drove from her throat. She reached up, cupping his face as she pulled him into a hungry kiss. She wrapped her legs tight around his waist, losing herself in the way his body rubbed on hers, how his pelvic bone began to grind on her clit with each cruel thrust of his hips. “Haah…! F-Fuck me…!” Her mouth found his again, pushing her tongue past his lips.

Haurchefant put a hand on her lower back, supporting her as her core seized around him. He let out a throaty groan as he slammed down into her, working her through her orgasm. He squeezed her hips as he shuddered from the way her body spasmed on his. He pulled back, growling when the woman snagged his lower lip with her teeth. He shifted his hips, pulling out of her before he reached down and stroked himself to climax.

Rafela quit sucking on his lip when she felt something hot hit her belly. She looked up to see pleasure written on Haurchefant’s face, then glanced down to see his seed spreading over her hips. She winced when he moved her legs from around his hips and got up. “Such a waste…”

Haurchefant crossed the room in a few long strides, grabbing a small cloth and wetting it before turning around. His jaw dropped at the sight of Rafela wiping her fingers over her hips, swiping up his cum before licking her fingers clean. “I… was going to clean you… up…”

Rafela glanced over, smirking as she curled a finger at him, beckoning him to her this time. “Look who’s ready for round two already.”

“Oh… no. No, trust me… a round two this soon would leave you dissatisfied.” He swallowed the lump in his throat when her tongue swiped across her plump lips. “You just want to watch me squirm.” He let out a sigh of relief when she relaxed on the bed and let him clean off her belly and hips. “Temptress.” He teased as he leaned down and kissed her softly. “Why don’t you curl up under the sheets?”

Rafela gave a nod as she crawled under the blankets, a whine leaving her when she moved. She buried herself in the heavy blankets, her heart in her throat as she breathed in the scent that surrounded her, his scent. It was sweet with a hint of fireplace smoke, the sweetness was familiar, but she couldn’t place it at that moment.

Haurchefant had disappeared for a moment but returned a few minutes later and climbed into bed next to Rafela, smiling when she immediately curled up against him, her head resting on his broad chest. He ran his fingers through her soft hair as he grabbed a book from his bedside table, letting the adventurer relax against him.

“How many adventurers do you treat to this level of hospitality?”

“Only you, my dear. And if we’re being honest, I hadn’t meant to tease you in such a way. I simply admire the body and how it exerts itself.” The hand that wasn’t holding up the book was running along the bare skin of her back, feeling each bump and dip from an old wound. “That… and there’s something about you, something clicked in my head when I saw you.”

Some time later, a knock on the door had Haurchefant looking up from the pages of his book. “What is it?” He kept his voice soft as to not disturb the woman sleeping on his chest. He pulled the sheets up higher on their hips as Corentiaux quietly entered the room. “Is something the matter?”

Corentiaux did nothing to hide his smirk as he looked at the floor next to the bed, having seen Rafela’s tanned skin against Haurchefant’s much paler complexion. “The adventurers allies have begun to wonder where she has run off to. They’ve asked a handful of guards and most of them have pointed them to the-“

“I see.” Haurchefant glanced down at Rafela, unable to contain his smile as he set his book down and gently stroked her cheek. “Is it bad… that I don’t want to wake her? I don’t want her to leave…”

“I don’t think that’s bad at all, my Lord.” Corentiaux dipped his head and went back to the door. “I’ll tell them she’s running a few favors for us to the North.” He slipped out the door, smiling to himself. It had been quite some time since he had seen Haurchefant so smitten over someone.


	2. Wear You Down

Rafela sighed as she sat across from Yda and next to Thancred at the table, her body ached in the worst possible way. She had just come back to the Walking Sands from a mission that Minfilia had sent her on. “I have the worst headache-“

“Alcohol usually cures my headaches.” Thancred laughed, setting a glass down in front of himself. “How was your mission?”

“It was boring.” Rafela let out a groan and slumped forward, she turned her head and grinned at Thancred as she jabbed at him. “You don’t have headaches, you have hangovers, Thancred.”

“Hey- that might be true but-“ The two paused, seeing a delivery moogle pop up between them. The little white beast looked to Rafela, grinning at her. “Are you Lady Rafela Delacroix?!”

“I… I am…” Rafela gasped when a package was dropped on the table in front of her. “O-Oh! What is… what is this?”

Thancred grabbed the box, looking at the tag attached to it. “To My Dear Light; With Love-” He gave the Viera a tilt of his head, a curious look crossing his eyes when she yanked the package away from him. “Who is it from? You know we can’t accept gifts from random merchants.”

“It isn’t from some random merchant! That’s my mail anyways, why are you trying to go look at it?!” Rafela hugged the package to her chest as she jumped up and went to run towards her room when Y’shtola came up behind her.

“So, our Warrior of Light has an admirer? And who is the lovely person that makes our Warrior blush so much?” The miqo’te woman leaned around the viera, grinning. “With Love, H. Hm… H? Well, now we’re all curious, what did you get?”

Rafela frowned at the other Scions, shaking her head at them. “You all are nosey for no good reason. No one gets up Thancred’s ass when he shows up with a woman on his hip or is receiving panties in a box.”

“I haven’t received panties in a box! Though, if you wanted to leave yours-“ Thancred laughed out when Yda lunged across the table and smacked him. “Hey! Hey! I’m just saying!” A bright light to his left had him looking up, eyes widening when Rafela ripped a fur coat from the package and was in the middle of teleporting. “H-Hey! Rafela!”

Yda and Y’shtola watched as Rafela vanished before their eyes, frowning at Thancred. “I thought our bard was a smooth talker.” Y’shtola put a hand on her hip, rolling her eyes at him when he threw his hands up in defeat. “Does she really knot your tongue up that much?”

“Did you say that was a gift from a mysterious ‘H’?” Alphinaud walked over, suddenly losing himself in thought. “H? And a winter coat?” A spark came to his eyes. “I would have never thought of… so that’s where she goes-“ He froze, staring back at the three Scions staring him down. “O-Oh, no. I will not spill her secrets! You cannot make me!”

Rafela was grumbling as she climbed off her chocobo, handing the reigns off to one of the guards that approached her when she arrived at the gates. By this point, all of Haurchefant’s men knew her well. She had been taking two days a month to come back to Dragonhead to visit her lover in his cold home. He wouldn’t be expecting her so soon, but she didn’t care at this point. She was annoyed with her comrades at the moment.

The guards had become familiar with her silhouette approaching the camp as she did once a month ever since her first visit several months back. She had important things she needed to take care of, but Haurchefant was just as important, if not more, to her. She ignored the confused looks from the guards, pausing only when one approached her. “Lady Rafela!” He watched as she tightened the warm furs of the coat she wore around her frame as she walked to the tower where she would see the Lord of this camp. “It’s good to see you once again! I see you received the coat from our Lord.” He bowed to her, a sparkle in his eyes. “The camp has been lonely without you here. When you are not occupied, my men would like to test themselves against you once more. But uhm… you’re two weeks early?”

“I’m more than happy to help you test your men. And I know, I… it’s silly but the Scions were getting under my skin, so I decided to come back early. Is Lord Haurchefant home?”

“No, he’s away currently, I believe he went to check in on Lord Francel. It is nearly the young Lords birthday, if I remember correctly so Lord Haurchefant wanted to bring him back here to celebrate.”

“And he didn’t tell me?” Rafela gave a small laugh as she started for the main hall, though she paused and looked back at the guard. “Ser Joellaut, would you… hide my chocobo? I want to surprise him.” Her grin grew when the guard happily nodded and took off to go retrieve her mount.

The warrior made her way to the kitchen, smiling when one of the servants turned to her with wide eyes. “My Lady! You came earlier than expected! Are you hungry? I will start on your favorite-“

“No, no. I’m fine. Actually, Ser Joellaut told me that our Lord might be having Lord Francel over to celebrate his birthday?”

“Just a small dinner between a few of their friends here in the area.” The servant relaxed as Rafela walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Miss Rafela?”

“Why don’t you take a break, would you also keep an eye out for Haurchefant for me?” Rafela smiled when the servant nodded and trotted out of the kitchen. The adventurer turned and went to Haurchefant’s private chambers where she changed into loose fitting pants that billowed out around her ankles and a shirt that showed off the muscles of her belly.

Haurchefant laughed as he climbed off his chocobo, though his laughter dwindled when he noticed his guards moving with a slight skip in their step. “Ser Eugennoix, you seem chipper all of a sudden. You seemed in the blues this morning.”

“O-Oh! My Lord, it’s just… a good day, is all! I just had… to wake up… is all.” Eugennoix bowed quickly before trotting off to go hide somewhere away from Haurchefant.

Haurchefant glanced to Corentiaux who only shrugged at him. “Everyone seems to be in a better mood since my absence. Do I really bring about misery here?”

“No, my Lord. I’m sure it’s nothing. Perhaps Lady Rafela sent word about her coat? The men get just as excited as you to hear from her.”

“Perhaps.” Haurchefant pushed the doors open to the main hall, not pausing as he handed his coat to one of the servants that came running up. “I’m going to go change, I’ll be back shortly.” He went up to his private quarters and changed, tossing his clothes on the pile that lay neatly folded on the foot of the bed, taking pause at the fact that something was folded at the foot of his bed. He grabbed his clothes, staring at what lay beneath. “Oh, I do wonder why there is such a pep in everyone’s step today.” He grinned as he finished getting ready before trotting downstairs.

Rafela finished making the hot cocoa she had been working on before starting to clean up. She hadn’t gotten very far when two strong arms wrapped around her and a mouth found her neck. “Lord Haurchefant.”

“Mmm… and to what do I owe this pleasure from my beautiful Light?” Haurchefant let his hands roam the bare skin of Rafela’s stomach, slowly moving down until his fingers threatened the hem of her pants. “Where… my dear Rafela, are the workers?”

“I gave them a break, since you do not.” Rafela relaxed against Haurchefant, eyes closed as she let out a sigh.

“They get breaks, you know that.” He grumbled against her neck as he tasted her sweet skin, his fingers moving just beyond the ties. “When did you get here? Why didn’t you inform me you were coming?”

“Only an hour ago, I hadn’t realized you would be out and about when I showed up. And… it was out of the blue, my… comrades annoyed me with their curious noses when your package arrived.”

“They were curious as to what I got you?” His laugh made Rafela’s chest bloom, it was such a wonderful noise.

“They were curious as to who it was from-“ Her body was suddenly cold when he stood up straight, leaving her to yearn for his touch. She turned and gaped at his sudden crossed arms and deep-set frown. “What is that look for?”

“You haven’t told your comrades about us? Where do they think you go when you leave for two days?”

Rafela leaned back against the counter, crossing her arms and frowning up at him as her ears twitched in annoyance. “No, I haven’t told them about us. I don’t enjoy being lectured about how I shouldn’t be involved with someone who can have any sway in this world when the Scions are supposed to neutral. And who knows what they think, who _cares_ what they think, Haurchefant. I make an appearance at the Walking Sands, get told another _fucking_ primal is being brought back or some asswipe is making plans with the Ascians and off I go! I don’t see my comrades except for once a month, if that!”

“I highly doubt they would lecture you on being in relations with a bastard knight!” Haurchefant turned away, frowning at his feet. “Rafela, if you-“

“My Lord.” Corentiaux bowed his head as he stepped in, taking a moment to see Rafela was in the kitchen as well. “Lady Rafela. I apologize for barging in… but Lord Alphinaud is here to… uhm… well I’m not sure what he intends but he was asking for the both of you.” He stepped aside as Alphinaud stepped forward and into the kitchen.

“I feel rather simple for not seeing it before.” The smaller elezen walked up to the two, a wide grin on his face. “I see that look in your eyes, Rafela. I’m not here to lecture you, I’m quite happy that you found your own peace in this wild world of ours.” He looked to Haurchefant, shrugging. “It’s not my place to be the buffer for any misgivings either of you have but know that what Rafela says is true. If the people of Eorzea knew that she was in relations with you, they people we turn away would grow restless-“

“Alphinaud.” Rafela stepped forward, growling at the smaller male as Haurchefant grabbed her wrist to stop her. “I don’t need your blessings to love Haurchefant freely.”

Haurchefant glanced to Rafela, he couldn’t help the stupid little grin that quirked the corners of his wide mouth. “Love me freely?” His grin widened when he saw the way her cheeks burst into every shade of red.

“Of course, I do, you… idiot.” She turned away from both men; her arms crossed under her chest as she looked at the cups of cocoa she made. “And if you’re so daft as to think I care about your bloodline, then you should take a look again at myself.” Rafela looked over when Corentiaux stepped in again, eyes wide as he looked at the three in the room. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost, Corentiaux.”

“I keep interrupting and I don’t mean to, m’lady.” He gave a quick bow. “It seems Lord Francel has started making his way here.”

“Will you fetch the cook? We’ll go entertain while lunch is cooked.” Haurchefant laughed as he held his arm out to Rafela, grinning when she easily wrapped herself around him. “Lord Alphinaud, you are more than welcome to join us, I know you don’t know Francel very well, but he is a good man.”

“I would join you, but sadly I have other matters I must attend to.” Alphinaud held up a small blue gem, pausing to look back at Rafela. “Don’t worry, your haven is safe with me.” He gave her a small grin before disappearing.

“My lady, you don’t need to help us in here. You should be saying farewell to Lord Francel.” One of the servant girls couldn’t help her smile as she watched the Warrior of Light run around and clean up the dining hall with them.

“I already said my farewells to the little Lord. I enjoy helping you all, if I’m not helping you all, then I’m being cooped up in Haurchefant’s private chambers.” Rafela smirked at the sly looks she got from two of the girls, though those looks disappeared when the door opened up behind her. She gave a soft laugh as she stood up straight and put a hand on her hip, waiting for the arm around her shoulders.

Haurchefant cooed in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her midsection and put his face against her neck. “Mmm… you smell wonderful, my dear.”

“Ah, we’re talking about scents now.” She laughed with the two other girls in the room before turning in his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Let’s get you upstairs before you truly make a fool of yourself in front of your workers, hm?”

“I always make a fool of myself in front of them.”

“Before you scar them for life, my dear.” Rafela put her hands on his hips and slowly began to lead him away from the dining room, grinning at the overwhelming scent of alcohol on his breath. “Lord Francel really knows how to get you drinking, doesn’t he?”

“Oh, he does!” Haurchefant laughed as he eagerly followed the woman in front of him like a lost puppy. He stumbled a few steps, but caught himself as they got to their room, his eyes sparkling. “Well, since we’re here-“

Rafela kissed him gently, cutting off the purr in his voice. “With the amount that you’ve drank, my dear, you’ll be snoring before your head hits the pillows.” She grinned at the pout that came to his lips as he kicked his shoes off and then tripped out of his pants. She shook her head as she stripped down as well before climbing into the overly large bed.

“I’m sad that I didn’t get to see your appearance as you came running in from the snow… truly a splendid sight to behold…” Haurchefant purred as he climbed into the bed with her, his mouth finding hers as he hovered over her. “I’m not feeling tired just yet…”

“I’ll give you five minutes before you are.” Rafela’s eyes fluttered as her lover found his way into her core. “And then… five more after that before you’re out cold.”

“Ten minutes…” Haurchefant nipped at her bare shoulder as he began to move his hips, enjoying the long moans she sang for him. “I think that should be enough time to wear you down.”

Haurchefant’s hand slid aimlessly through Rafela’s hair as she dozed away with her head on his chest. He tipped his chin, kissing her forehead softly. “And you put a timer on me.” He watched her for a few moments before reaching over and plucking his book off the bedside table. “I’m glad I can bring you enough peace that you’re able to sleep so soundly, my Light.”

“I can sleep even better when someone isn’t talking all the time.” Rafela grumbled as she wiggled up the strong body beneath her until she could kiss him. “Haurchefant… I’m sorry that I haven’t told the Scions about you. But… you’re my one secret, the one thing that I… have to myself… that no one but apparently Alphinaud knows about.”

“You don’t need to be sorry, Rafela. I thought it was… I don’t know what I thought, to be honest.” He stroked her cheeks with his thumbs as he kissed her softly. “I’m ashamed to say I was starting to think you didn’t actually want to be… like this, with me…”

“Haurchefant, ever since I first came here, all I saw was a man who didn’t see the Warrior of Light, you saw a simple adventurer and… _me_. Everyone else that I encounter, all they see is that damned title and I want nothing to do with it. Sometimes it’s nice to step back from it and just live normally. Even if that’s for two days.” She curled up against him, pressing her ear to his chest so she could listen to the steady heartbeat there.

Haurchefant curled around her, his face pressed to the top of her head as she relaxed in his hold. “Had I known that that was what I am to you, I would never have said what I said.” He squeezed her gently as he let sleep take its’ hold.


End file.
